


Выпей мою душу

by Adanos



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Protagonist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adanos/pseuds/Adanos
Summary: Зачем ты спустилась к узнику? Разве Леонхард не говорил, что в самой глубокой темнице Лотрика заключён Тёмный дух?





	

_I have been waiting for you longer_  
Than you'll ever know  
I have been weak but now I'm stronger  
And I want your soul  
ASP - Hunger

  
  
      Тихая, густая как дым антрацитовая ночь накрыла мир сонной пеленой, даже отблески костра стали тусклыми, а свет не выходил за пределы небольшой площадки низкой башни стены Лотрика. Сидящая рядом с костром молодая женщина рассматривала полученный от Леонхарда ключ, силясь понять, зачем он дал ей его. «По тебе видно, что ты любишь нападать и грабить. Разве не так?» — сказал он тогда, а она не нашлась, что возразить. И не хотела возражать.  
       «Если ты стремишься заполучить нормальное красное око, а не треснувшее... Тогда убей Тёмного духа, выжившего на поглощённой тьмой земле. Много лет был он узником. В самой глубокой темнице Лотрика».  
      Эллен стиснула ключ в руке. Для любительницы нападать и грабить у неё была слишком большая душа.  
      Густая ночь скрыла спускающийся вниз башни силуэт от чужих глаз, а ветер заглушил невесомые шаги и скрежет проржавевших дверей. Тенью Эллен скользнула к лифту, который бесшумно поехал вниз. Внутри всё сжалось в плотный ком чувств, когда взгляд выцепил из мрака темницы пустые доспехи убитых воинов. Она прошла пару шагов вперёд, зашла под свод прохода на арену и остановилась.  
      Среди таких же пустых оболочек сидел склонивший голову пленник. Он не шевельнулся, когда раздался протяжный шелест доставаемого из ножен меча, не дрогнул, когда кость хрустнула под ногами, не поднял головы, когда гостья приблизилась слишком близко. Эллен рассматривала костяные доспехи Тёмного духа, ошибочно полагая, что он давно уже истлел. Только в последний момент она успела вскинуть меч и отразить удар.  
      Воин атаковал снизу, вскочив и подняв в воздух облако пепла. Ударил наотмашь. Несерьёзно. Наверно, Эллен успела бы убежать, но она ринулась вперёд, атаковала резко, скользнула в сторону и вывернулась в сложном пируэте. Сталь запела. Ни один удар из серии не попал по врагу, который слишком ловко отражал каждый выпад. И когда его клинок рассекал воздух в жалких сантиметрах от женского лица, Эллен поняла, что бой ей не выиграть.  
      Она отскочила и встала в боевую стойку. Узник не нападал, но и не давал обойти себя. Его доспехи сияли в тусклом холодном свете, а под рваным капюшоном угадывалась маска, подобная черепу. Если и были отважные воины, решившиеся убить его, то их кости и пепел покоились под ногами.  
      Сердце забилось яростно, когда Тёмный дух рывком настиг Эллен и скрестил с ней меч, чтобы в тот же миг схватить и притянуть её к себе так, что она почувствовала неистовый холод его тела, услышала тяжёлое дыхание самой бездны и увидела эти пепельно-алые глаза, впившиеся в саму душу.  
      Границы между реальностью и вымыслом стирались, ощущение земли под ногами ускользало, а темнота, этот вечный спутник всякого забвения, мягкой пеленой защищала от стороннего света. Выронив меч, Эллен вцепилась в ледяную руку. Она смотрела на дьявола в исступленном страхе, боясь, но отчаянно желая провалиться вместе с ним в ад. Близость пьянила, разум таял в круговороте тумана, и когда вторая рука обвила талию, Эллен сдалась окончательно: она тонула в горячей страсти пепельно-алого цвета, растворяясь в твёрдости рук его, прося только одного: в последний раз притронуться к ускользающей реальности.  
      Она дышала с придыханием, с судорожной жаждой раскрытых в просьбе губ утолить мольбу. Тянулась к бездне, чтобы сполна насытиться горячей страстью переплетений тел. Не противилась объятиям и молила о мучительной близости. Шёпот тьмы рвал сознание на части, и она уже не понимала, где начиналось безумие и заканчивалось сопротивление.  
      Тёмный дух, что пленил сознание в сети свои… Она молила о позволении прильнуть оголённой душой к душе его и раствориться в божественном экстазе слияния двух сущностей, лишь бы невыносимо сладостная мука не прекращалась.  
      Он нависал над ней, пил душу её, заставлял чувствовать саму бездну, в которой был единственной связью с реальностью. Узник самой глубокой темницы Лотрика впервые за долгое время утолял голод человечности, обладая невинной жертвой безрассудного желания. Сжимал обмякшее разгорячённое тело и чувствовал биение всё ещё живого сердца. И не знал, как скоро насытится.


End file.
